1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device, panel and panel manufacture method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In general, TFT-LCD requires Au in sealant or additional transfer pad to connect the common electrode Vcom in upper and lower substrates. However, the processing of applying additional transfer pad is more difficult, and Au in sealant has a restriction of requiring equal voltage level in coated area of upper and lower substrates. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a coating structure of seal 20 of substrate 10 in known technique. Because coating technique determines that seal 20 must be designed as independent and closed pattern, it is a difficult task to apply transfer pad or Au in sealant on Vcom while other areas using general seal coating.